gorillazfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Plastic Beach
Plastic Beach est le troisième album studio de Gorillaz. Sorti en mars 2010 puis réédité en novembre 2010, c'est l'évolution de Carousel, un projet inachevé que Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett avaient créé pour les Gorillaz alors que le groupe s'était dissous pour la seconde fois. Les maquettes ayant été volées par Murdoc Niccals, le bassiste du groupe et son seul membre actif pendant une partie de cette période, le projet évolua pour devenir un album-concept pop traitant de l'écologie et du consumérisme, sur fond de groupe déchiré, d'île faite de plastique et de vengeance... L'album se vendit à plus d'1 million d'exemplaires et devint l'un des meilleurs albums de l'an 2010. Il possède 6 singles : Stylo, Superfast Jellyfish, White Flag (pour le Record Store Day), On Melancholy Hill, Rhinestone Eyes et Doncamatic, qui sera inclus dans la réédition. Résumé des épisodes précédents et description des épisodes suivants... Fin de la Phase 2 Le 6 avril 2006, la mouture live de Gorillaz, supervisée par 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle, achève le Demon Days Live à l'Apollo Theater de New York. Quelques mois après, l'incident d'El Mañana étant passé par là, les membres restants, accompagnés du duo Albarn/Hewlett, retravaillent des faces B de leurs singles avant de se séparer pour la seconde fois. Ceci deviendra D-Sides. Damon Albarn, pour se changer les idées après sa période de deuil, fonde le supergroupe The Good, The Bad & The Queen et commence à enregistrer un premier album. Le 26 octobre de la même année, on entend un appel radio sortant des Kong Studios tombés en décrépitude et devenus des ruines. Cet appel est émis par Noodle et elle semble en danger. Personne n'entendra son appel... sauf Alex James, le bassiste de Blur, qui avait accepté d'aider son vieil ami Damon Albarn en filmant des images des Kong Studios pour ce qui allait devenir le DVD Phase Two : Slowboat to Hades. Le 27 octobre sort Rise of the Ogre, l'autobiographie de Gorillaz. Aucun des membres du groupe n'est présent, sauf Murdoc. Ce dernier part ensuite vadrouiller aux 4 coins du monde jusqu'en avril 2007, où il perd tout son argent à cause de choix extrêmement douteux, dont confier de l'argent au célèbre escroc français Bernard Madoff. Puis il achète un exemplaire du livre As Used On The Famous Nelson Mandela de Mark Thomas, un livre traitant du trafic d'armes et de comment faire des affaires avec ces armes, en rachetant des vieux stocks aux uns puis en les revendant plus chers aux autres. Le bassiste décide alors de se lancer dans cette activité pour que ses finances puissent revenir au vert et se défend en disant qu'il savait très bien que le matériel qu'il vendait était hors d'usage. Malheureusement, certains clients sont insatisfaits et se mettent à pourchasser Murdoc. Parmi eux, les Black Clouds, des pirates de l'air d'un nouveau genre dont le nom n'est connu que dans certains milieux "réputés". L'Anglais avait déjà eu affaire à ces gens, vu qu'il leur aurait promis de l'artillerie bon marché après qu'ils aient été engagés par Little Jimmy Manson pour bombarder le windmill de Noodle. Murdoc avait fini par arnaquer les Clouds avec des armes inutilisables. Pendant ce temps, Alex James a appelé ses amis Graham Coxon et Dave Rowntree, respectivement guitariste et batteur de Blur. Dans sa main, le bassiste tient un grimoire de magie du XVème siècle qu'il avait trouvé dans le camping-car de Murdoc. Après avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé, il révèle avoir contacté Noodle en se servant des radios situées dans le sous-sol de Kong. La guitariste n'a pas pu lui en dire beaucoup, mais elle a pu lui communiquer l'endroit où elle se situait : l'Enfer. Ayant une certaine expérience en magie, qu'il pratique secrètement à ses heures perdues, il a besoin de l'aide de Graham et de Dave pour aller rechercher Noodle, histoire qu'il ne soit pas tout seul à pouvoir se défendre face à tous les démons qu'il pourrait rencontrer, et sans le dire à Damon (pour des raisons assez mystérieuses). Les deux acceptent et James ouvre un portail vers l'Enfer grâce à quelques sorts. Le trio restera en Enfer pendant 2 mois et croisera différents démons qu'ils interrogeront, la plupart leur étant tout d'abord hostiles avant de devenir plus enclins à donner des informations face à la magie de James. Leurs investigations seront concluantes puisqu'ils finissent par retrouver Noodle, qui a dù se battre contre les démons et qui a hérité de cicatrices à l'oeil gauche à force de combattre. Hélas, pendant le retour vers la terre ferme des quatre, Belzébuth se présente devant eux, car il n'est pas enchanté de voir des mortels pénétrer dans son royaume. Il s'avère également qu'il attend l'âme de Murdoc depuis le marché qu'il avait conclu avec lui à la fin des années 90 (si Gorillaz devenait n°1 dès le premier disque, Murdoc donnait son âme à Lucifer) et est bien disposé à prendre celles des trois musiciens pour compenser. Finalement, les 2 parties concluent un marché : ils pourront repartir avec Noodle sains et saufs, mais tous les projets futurs de Blur ne se concrétiseront pas avant une période de 8 ans. De mauvaise grâce mais voulant sauver leur amie, ils acceptent et Satan les laisse regagner le monde des mortels. Noodle, Graham, Dave et Alex repartent loin du site du crash du windmill : les 2 membres de Blur retournent à leurs vies (Coxon part commencer la création de son septième album solo, The Spinning Top, et Rowntree retourne à ses obligations politiques) tandis que James et Noodle retournent à Kong : le premier repose discrètement le grimoire dans le camping-car et la deuxième embarque des affaires personnelles pour tenter de savoir si elle peut retrouver ses amis. Ils partent ensuite de Kong pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Ce fut en mai 2007 que Murdoc, se rendant compte que Gorillaz est la seule chose lui permettant de gagner de l'argent, commence à rechercher ses amis. Bien sûr, il n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé et d'ailleurs, il croit que Noodle est toujours en Enfer, après avoir entendu l'appel radio qui tournait en boucle. Il retourne donc sur les lieux précédemment visités par les trois membres de Blur, s'aventure en Enfer et y reste pendant 6 mois, le temps de devenir ami avec quelques démons, qui lui apprennent que ce n'était pas Noodle, mais Russel, que les démons recherchaient. Il s'avère qu'après l'an 2003 et l'exorcisme de Russel pour se débarrasser de l'esprit de son ami Del, le batteur était devenu comme un passage entre l'Enfer et notre monde. Après le premier album, le batteur semblait être devenu fou après l'exorcisme et hurlait que des démons voulaient le manger (la raison de pourquoi il n'a jamais terminé son album solo). Mais en fait, il avait raison. Et si Noodle avait été enlevée, c'était parce que les démons de catégorie inférieure envoyés sur Terre n'avaient pas trouvé Russel. En novembre 2007, Murdoc retourne sur la terre ferme pour essayer de liquider les Kong Studios en utilisant ce site mais aucun acheteur sérieux ne se manifeste et la vente traîne en longueur. Après ça, il finit par retourner en Enfer et on n'entend plus parler de lui pour l'instant... Carousel, le début d'une aventure... qui n'aura pas de fin En novembre 2007, le même mois que le retour de Murdoc pour la vente, Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett, qui avaient sorti le DVD Phase Two : Slowboat to Hades et l'album de faces B D-Sides tout en travaillant sur Monkey : Journey to the West, commencent à créer un nouveau projet pour Gorillaz, Carousel. Albarn dit à ce sujet dans une interview donnée à Q Magazine : "Bien, je suis en train de préparer le prochain projet de Gorillaz, mais ça ne s'appellera pas Gorillaz.". Hewlett, lui, se fait plus précis dans une interview de 2008 : "Je crois que l'idée derrière ça, c'est comme comment The Who (groupe de rock culte des années 1960 et au-delà...) faisait leurs films, par exemple Tommy et'' Quadrophenia''." Le musicien et son ami dessinateur disent voir Gorillaz comme plus que eux, 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle faisant de la musique et Jamie présente Carousel comme encore plus grand et ambitieux que Monkey, à mi-chemin entre un album et un film. A ce moment, Damon Albarn aurait écrit en tout 70 chansons pour le projet, parlant des aspects mystiques de l'Angleterre. De novembre 2007, Albarn et Hewlett travaillent sur Carousel jusqu'en juillet 2008. Car c'est le 25 juillet 2008 que Murdoc revient une nouvelle fois de son voyage en Enfer. N'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'acheteur, il se résout à brûler les Kong Studios pour gagner de l'argent et financer de futurs projets. Le même soir, il assiste à une représentation de Monkey, sous opium et cocktail Brompton (réputé pour être le préféré du célèbre groupe de rock Aerosmith). En août, le bassiste se retrouve plus en danger qu'il ne l'était auparavant : son corbeau domestique, Cortez, a été passé à tabac et les Black Clouds lui ont envoyé une menace de mort. Il décide donc de chercher un endroit très éloigné pour que plus personne ne puisse l'empêcher de réaliser ses projets. Et c'est après un voyage en hélicoptère qu'il découvre Point Nemo, un endroit mystérieux réputé pour être le point le plus éloigné de tout ce que l'Homme connaît. Sur cet endroit se trouve une île tout aussi énigmatique, aux airs paradisiaques. Voici comment Murdoc décrit la première fois qu'il a vu l'île : "Lorsque j’ai aperçu l’endroit pour la première fois, de loin, il semblait idyllique. A travers les jumelles, on aurait dit un paradis flottant ! En m’approchant, j’ai réalisé que ce n’était qu’une déchetterie de graisse, d’ordures, de vieux tuyaux rouillés, de bouts de plastique balancés par les humains. Mais bon, ça ne m’a pas dérangé." Il choisit donc de s'installer sur cette Plastic Beach et de transférer des morceaux des Kong Studios sur l'endroit sans le dire à personne. Cela prend entre 3 et 4 mois et il érige ainsi Tracey Island, une gigantesque résidence abritant à la fois son QG et un studio d'enregistrement dernier cri ("Ca ferait passer Real World, le studio de Peter Gabriel, pour une grosse merde !"). La séparation de Gorillaz n'empêche toutefois pas le groupe d'être toujours aussi populaire : le Guardian révèle qu'ils sont le groupe le plus populaire sur MySpace. Le 14 juillet 2009, un peu moins d'un an après que Murdoc se soit installé sur Plastic Beach, il est invité par l'animateur Zane Lowe à son émission de radio, en compagnie de Damon Albarn. Il en profite pour passer quelques maquettes, histoire de voir comment sera la réception des fans. Elle se révèle excellente mais il n'y aura pas que du bon... Le commencement de Plastic Beach Suite à l'émission, Murdoc se retrouve assailli de toutes parts : par les Black Clouds, par les démons qui avaient attrapé Noodle, par le groupe anglais The Horrors et par EMI, qui lui demande pourquoi il diffuse des démos à la radio. Pour ne rien arranger, les pirates le traquent jusqu'à l'hôtel de Londres où il se trouve et ouvrent le feu, détruisant sa chambre, les fenêtres et la télévision où il regardait un film porno. Il finit par s'échapper et avait même fait venir un bateau pour pouvoir s'enfuir, bien qu'un des Clouds fasse exploser sa coupe de champagne (à voir dans le teaser "Murdoc Ident") A partir de ce moment-là, il part s'installer à Plastic Beach pour de bon. Quelques mois plus tôt, la Child Support Agency contacte le bassiste et lui révèle qu'il doit 500 000 livres à chacun des membres des Horrors, qui seraient ses enfants nés de mères différentes. Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, c'est eux qui seront les premiers invités à Plastic Beach quand Murdoc commence la production et la création du troisième album de Gorillaz : des personnes choisies reçoivent des invitations exclusives pour venir sur Plastic Beach et sont tenus au secret ou alors l'Anglais se déplace en personne dans certains coins du monde pour enregistrer. Les fils de Murdoc arrivent donc le 23 janvier et acceptent de jouer sur l'album de Gorillaz pour effacer tous les impayés de leur père (même si ce dernier prévoyait d'automatiquement jeter le morceau qu'ils feront aux oubliettes). Mais la chanson créée, Leviathan, se révèle tellement bonne qu'il décide de la garder avant de ne pas l'inclure dans l'album. La raison invoquée ? Il nous la donne en ces termes : "En tant que père, j’estime qu’il serait irresponsable de les laisser marcher dans mes traces. Au bout du compte, ça pourrait nuire à leur carrière. Ça pourrait être considéré comme du népotisme, et ils valent mieux que ça. Je considère que ‘Primary Colors’ est un des meilleurs albums de l’an passé. Et c’était bien avant que je découvre notre lien de parenté." Les Horrors resteront 2 semaines sur l'île et l'inspiration de Murdoc est lancée comme un train à grande vitesse. Mais le bassiste a besoin de ses camarades car sinon, il ne pourra pas faire l'album comme il le souhaite. Il décide donc de faire d'abord revenir Jamie Hewlett et le drogue alors qu'il se trouvait chez lui, certains témoins diront même avoir vu le musicien sortir de chez le dessinateur, l'air contrarié. Quand ce dernier se réveille, il se rend compte qu'il est dans un sous-marin une place et un papier lui indique qu'il est invité à se rendre sur l'île le plus vite possible et qu'il n'a de toute façon pas le choix. Le 2 février 2009, le groupe Hypnotic Brass Ensemble, un groupe de jazz venant de Chicago et composé de 8 personnes menées par le trompettiste Phil Cohran, débarque à Plastic Beach pour enregistrer quelques instrumentaux. Notamment ce qui allait être la base du morceau Sweepstakes. Cela dure 1 mois avant que Murdoc ne se décide à aller retrouver Damon Albarn pour l'obliger à participer à l'album. Néanmoins, il use d'une manière plus subtile : vu que sa paranoïa augmente de plus en plus chaque jour à cause de la menace des Black Clouds, il utilise l'ADN de Noodle, qu'il avait récolté quelques années plus tôt sur le site du crash du windmill, pour créer Cyborg Noodle, une version androïde de la guitariste, férue d'armes et extrêmement violente, qui sert de garde du corps au bassiste en plus de l'aider pour ses compositions. C'est elle qui vient se présenter devant Damon en se faisant passer pour la vraie Noodle, en prétendant aller aux Kong Studios pour faire un nouvel album. Puis elle lui met un sac imbibé de chloroforme sur la tête et le met dans une valise avant de l'envoyer sur Plastic Beach. Quand le musicien se rend compte de la supercherie et apprend ce qui est arrivé à son ami Jamie, il refuse tout net de participer à l'album et manque de passer le bassiste à tabac sous l'effet de la colère. Il aura fallu beaucoup de diplomatie et de conversation pour que le leader de Blur se résigne à apporter des contributions à Plastic Beach. C'est dans cette ambiance tout sauf conviviale que tout le monde quitte l'île, le 26 mars, pour partir à Beyrouth, au Liban. Ils y vont pour rencontrer le National Lebanese Orchestra for Oriental Arabic Music, avec qui ils enregistreront une partie du futur morceau White Flag. Ils doivent tous porter des burqas pour rester discrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le pays. Puis, nouveau départ pour la Syrie, cette fois. Ils y arrivent le 29 et y restent jusqu'au 6 avril, le temps qu'ils mettront pour enregistrer avec l'orchestre au Dar al-Assad for Culture and Arts, à Damascus. La violence de l'extérieur de la ville frappe le petit groupe, qui comprend vite que ce n'est pas un endroit pour eux. Et bien que Omar Souleyman ait réussi à participer (bien que ses collaborations ne seront pas présentes sur l'album), Plastic Beach semble désormais plus hospitalière après ces drôles d'expériences. Ils retournent ensuite en Angleterre, du 22 au 24 avril, pour enregistrer avec l'orchestre sinfonia VIVA, à Derby, dans la Rolls-Royce Factory, là où on construisait des avions pour la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, auparavant. Le travail avec eux sera extrêmement bénéfique, vu qu'ils créeront une partie du futur Cloud of Unknowing ainsi que l'Orchestral Intro ''et ''Pirate's Progress, sa version élargie. Le 26 avril, alors qu'il est posé sur une terrasse, le bassiste a une grosse crise de conscience qu'il décrit comme ceci : "A un moment, j’ai pensé rejoindre le girls-band anglais Girls Aloud. J’avais une terrible gueule de bois. Je commence à lire la presse. Je tombe sur une énième photo de Sarah Harding sortant d’un club, un peu en vrac… Je me dis “ça a l’air cool”. Plus cool que de rester assis dans mon studio toute la journée à magouiller des modules et des effets sonores. Alors j’ai pensé : plutôt que d’essayer de redéfinir le concept même de l’album de pop moderne, plutôt que de fondre les différentes cultures musicales de la planète dans une nouvelle forme audacieuse qui transgresserait les âges, les lieux, les genres, les types et la religion, ce que je pourrais faire, c’est oublier cette histoire de troisième album de Gorillaz et aller traîner avec Girls Aloud. Je jouerais de la basse. L’après-midi, j’avais les idées un peu plus claires et j’ai réalisé que ça contredisait tous mes propos précédents… J’ai bu une tasse de thé et je suis retourné en studio." Le lendemain, Murdoc, Damon, Jamie et Cyborg se rendent à New York pour se mettre en contact avec le rappeur Mos Def et, éventuellement, essayer de trouver Russel Hobbs, qui a disparu depuis la fin de la Phase 2, bien que le bassiste prévoit de programmer la batterie lui-même avec des boîtes à rythmes. Néanmoins, ça n'empêche pas le quatuor, toujours déguisé, d'aller visiter Brooklyn, le vieux quartier où Russel et son ami Del ont grandi. C'est au cabaret The Box, dans le Lower East Side, qu'ils rencontrent Def. Ils sont présentés l'un à l'autre par un transsexuel nu et siliconé. Et Def a beaucoup de choses à raconter : il dit aux quatre qu'il pense avoir vu Russel dans le coin, mais que personne n'a vraiment de renseignements, et évoque différentes forces au-delà du commun des mortels présentes ici. Il leur parle notamment du Boogieman, une entité composée de tous les maux du monde, encapée et possédant un masque à gaz à la place de la tête. Albarn et Hewlett écoutent attentivement le récit, qu'ils trouvent sincèrement intéressant, tandis que Murdoc n'écoute Mos que d'une seule oreille. Il veut juste sa participation sur l'album et rien d'autre. Le rappeur, qui continue à parler de ce mystérieux Boogieman, prévient le quatuor qu'il a été vu dans les parages et que Def lui-même l'aurait vu : cela serait peut-être lié aux mauvaises vibrations de Russel. Il finit par accepter de chanter sur l'album et dit même qu'il essayera de retrouver le batteur, tout en conseillant à Murdoc de laisser vraiment sa chance à Gorillaz, bien que l'idée de jouer avec Girls Aloud soit vraiment bonne, de son point de vue. Une bagarre finit par éclater dans le club (Cyborg Noodle s'y serait mêlée) et Mos finit par s'en aller. Puis Murdoc et ses trois compadres s'en vont à leur tour. Le rappeur leur téléphonera plus tard dans le même soir. Ils finissent par enregistrer dans les Chung King Studios de New York, du 30 avril au 4 mai 2009. La chanson Sweepstakes est terminée en une seule prise et Def fait également une des parties vocales du futur Stylo (qui n'était encore qu'une démo nommée Binge, à l'époque). Ils enchaînent ensuite en rencontrant le grand bluesman Bobby Womack, qui n'était d'abord pas sûr de vouloir collaborer avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien mais qui s'est laissé convaincre par sa fille, qui lui a dit beaucoup de bien du groupe. Il enregistre une autre partie vocale de Stylo et pose sa voix sur la mélodie de Cloud of Unknowing ''avant de commencer à tomber dans les pommes, à cause de son diabète. Heureusement, avec un verre d'eau, une banane et un Kit-Kat, Womack est remis d'aplomb. L'enregistrement avec lui durera du 4 au 6 mai. Le 7 mai, les quatre ont la chance de tomber sur Lou Reed et réservent les Capitol Studios d'Hollywood pour que ce dernier vienne jouer avec eux. Le célèbre rocker accepte, mais en posant ses propres conditions : il apportera sa guitare et jouera seul dans son coin, sans personne. Il insiste également pour que personne n'entre dans le studio. Cyborg proteste, vu que jouer de la guitare, c'est son job, normalement. Murdoc est obligé de lui expliquer en quoi avoir Reed sur cet album est un privilège, malgré les obligations que ça impose. Tout le monde laisse donc Lou enregistrer seul... bien que Murdoc revienne quelques minutes après en se cachant sous la table de mixage. Cela donnera le morceau ''Some Kind of Nature. Le lendemain, les quatre traînent dans New York et le bassiste réfléchit à d'autres collaborations. Mais Damon et Jamie, eux, en ont assez d'être ballotés à travers plusieurs destinations, sans droit de regard sur rien et avec pour seule compagnie un Anglais à la peau verdâtre étant tout sauf aimable et un androïde ultra-violent. Ils se rebellent et s'enfuient d'un coup, mais Murdoc l'a remarqué et Cyborg se met à les poursuivre. Elle réussira à rattraper Hewlett, mais Albarn, lui, réussira à la semer. Il a même failli provoquer un accident dans sa fuite. Finalement, il prendra un avion pour rentrer à Londres et retrouver ses amis de Blur, qui ont récemment recommencé à faire de la musique ensemble. Cela n'arrange pas l'humeur du musicien, qui se mettra à surveiller le dessinateur pendant tout le reste du voyage. Du 9 au 12 mai, le concepteur de Plastic Beach envisage de demander à Charlie Murphy de venir faire un rap sur l'album avant de laisser tomber l'idée, car elle la trouve nulle. Il envoie aussi une proposition à Engelbert Humperdinck, mais son agent la décline car il ne connaît absolument pas Gorillaz (pour l'anecdote, quand Engelbert apprendra l'histoire, il virera son agent car lui connaissait et aimait le groupe). Le 14 mai, le rappeur Kano enregistre aux Capitol Studios sa partie sur White Flag. Réunir le groupe A leur retour sur Plastic Beach, Murdoc et Cyborg Noodle enferment Jamie Hewlett dans un genre de cellule improvisée et lui interdisent de sortir. La seule compagnie du captif est une table à dessin spécialement faite pour lui et le bassiste le force à dessiner pour l'album, tout en précisant que sa garde du corps le surveillera de manière presque permanente pour éviter qu'il ne fuie à nouveau, quitte à recourir à la torture si elle juge que c'est nécessaire. Le dessinateur est, quand il ne dessine pas, attaché sur une chaise, n'a pas de lit pour dormir et est nourri de manière assez frugale, ce qui fait qu'il tombe petit à petit en dépression. A cause de la fuite de Damon, Murdoc a besoin d'un chanteur et, logiquement, il appelle 2D, qu'il sait être dans un petit hôtel de Beyrouth pour des raisons inconnues (il sait cela depuis son voyage au Liban et en Syrie au début des enregistrements). Stuart lui adresse un refus poli. Dans un premier temps, le bassiste pense pouvoir se passer de lui et contacte Tom Waits ainsi que l'ex-Sex Pistols John Lydon pour leur proposer à chacun d'être le chanteur principal sur l'album qui est en train de se créer. Les deux l'envoient proprement chier et pas de la manière la plus polie. A partir de ce moment et après quelques jours de réflexion, il se rend compte qu'il a vraiment besoin de la voix de Stu-Pot sur le disque. Il se souvient de l'histoire du Boogieman que Mos a racontée à New York et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se servir de cette entité pour ses propres projets. Il part finalement de Plastic Beach, le 28 mai, et erre quelques jours avant de tomber sur quelque chose que peu de gens peuvent se targuer d'avoir vus : les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse fonçant à travers les champs sur leurs montures squelettiques pour causer terreur, mort et désespoir à l'humanité. Et derrière eux, un autre, juché sur un âne tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Il correspond parfaitement à la description faite par Def. Cette entité semble être le cinquième Cavalier de l'Apocalypse, mais il est resté en arrière et semble être moins dangereux et plus "pacifiste" que les quatre autres, bien qu'il soit constitué des maux du monde. Il finit par apercevoir Murdoc, qui lui propose un deal : le Boogieman l'aide à faire venir des invités, ainsi que 2D, sur Plastic Beach et Murdoc le cite dans les crédits de l'album. Voire, peut-être le faire jouer de la musique dessus, qui sait ? L'entité, intéressée par ces promesses et attirée par la possibilité de faire quelque chose de nouveau, accepte le marché et serre la main du bassiste pour symboliser ces promesses. Le désormais ex-Cavalier prend donc quelques jours pour s'installer sur Plastic Beach et tout savoir sur ce nouvel environnement inconnu. Il fait également la connaissance du prisonnier Hewlett, bien que cette rencontre ne se passe pas comme prévu : la dépression et un début de folie se combinant dans son cerveau, le dessinateur est atteint de tremblements et de pleurs incontrôlés. Le Boogieman aménage aussi un stand de tir, une demande de Cyborg Noodle. Puis il part à Beyrouth, le 11 juin 2009. Il retrouve 2D dans sa retraite et le fait gazer (on peut voir ça dans le teaser "2D Ident") avant de le mettre dans une valise et de l'envoyer sur l'île, comme Cyborg l'avait fait pour Damon Albarn. Stuart est cloîtré dans une chambre plus confortable que la cellule de Hewlett mais il est surveillé en permanence par une baleine, dont il a la phobie (Murdoc le sait car il a lu le journal intime de 2D). Puis quelques semaines passent, jusqu'au 28 juin. Ce jour-là, Blur joue en tête d'affiche au festival de Glastonbury et Murdoc en profite pour s'introduire dans le Studio 13 et voler toutes les maquettes faites par le groupe, sabotant ainsi tous les futurs projets de Blur, comme le deal passé entre Satan et 75% du groupe passé en 2006-2007 l'avait conclu. Néanmoins, le bassiste ne pardonne pas à Damon sa fuite et est plus que jamais décidé à le faire revenir. Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le dernier jour du festival, il se rend à Glastonbury, accompagné du Boogieman et armé. Les deux prennent le groupe par surprise en se rendant dans la loge du groupe après leur prestation et en pointant un Smith & Wesson derrière Albarn, qui ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce que les têtes de ses 3 amis, devenues livides et décomposées, le font se retourner et le font réaliser qu'il est piégé. Murdoc finit par assommer Damon et menace Graham, Dave et Alex en leur disant qu'ils subiront le même traitement s'ils disent ce qui s'est passé. Puis le chanteur est envoyé une seconde fois sur Plastic Beach et rejoint Jamie Hewlett dans sa cellule, le dessinateur étant meurtri par les tortures physiques que Cyborg lui inflige et étant sujet à des accès de colère et de violence de plus en plus régulièrement. Début juillet, des évènements bizarres commencent à se produire sur Plastic Beach. Des drôles de choses se trouvent sur l'île : des restes d'avions, de bateaux, de drakkars, de canons, de cabines téléphoniques, d'os de dinosaures. Murdoc comprend que l'île attire tout ce qui passe à proximité et cela le rend excité par ce qui se passe, malgré une certaine crainte. Ce décor se révèle tout bonnement fantastique. L'ardeur et la vigueur de Murdoc sont renouvelées et le Boogieman, qui en a profité pour se renseigner sur ses nouveaux partenaires, se sent réellement fier et heureux de participer à un projet d'aussi grande envergure. Pour les autres, ça se passe moins bien : 2D est terrorisé par la baleine qui le surveille et en veut à Murdoc pour avoir lu dans ses carnets, avoir passé outre son refus et l'avoir kidnappé, Jamie a le cerveau lentement rongé par la dépression, voire la démence, et insulte régulièrement Cyborg, en plus de la taper de plus en plus, et Damon est de plus en plus effrayé par son ami, n'osant plus l'approcher de peur de subir le même sort. Cyborg, elle, est comme piégée avec Hewlett dans une spirale infernale qui les pousse à se passer à tabac (quand le dessinateur n'est pas attaché) et s'insulter toujours plus violemment l'un l'autre. Mais là où le captif ne fait que devenir plus violent à chaque fois, l'androïde commence à s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de sa tâche. A partir de là, elle va commencer à développer une conscience et une personnalité propres... La marmite va-t-elle exploser ? Le 14 juillet, Murdoc envoie Cyborg Noodle et le Boogieman rencontrer les De La Soul, qui ont collaboré sur le hit planétaire Feel Good Inc., en leur précisant que comme ils connaissent déjà Gorillaz, il leur suffira juste de préciser qu'ils travaillent avec eux pour les convaincre de venir. Il leur demande également de ne pas mentionner les deux prisonniers, ce qui provoque un lever de sourcils chez les entités. Le bassiste ne leur donnera aucune raison de pourquoi. Ils se téléportent vers les villes, le Boogieman disposant de ce pouvoir et pouvant téléporter les autres en les abritant dans sa longue cape. Le contact fut d'abord assez compliqué, vu que Posdnuos, l'un des 3 membres du trio, se planqua sous une table en voyant le Boogieman et hurla avoir vu le Diable. Il aura fallu que Cyborg décline ses "états de service" pour que les 2 parties puissent discuter normalement. De La Soul est enchanté de pouvoir collaborer à nouveau avec Gorillaz, mais ils disent n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Point Nemo et avouent, assez désolés, qu'ils ne possèdent pas de moyen de transport pour s'y rendre. Heureusement, un sous-marin personnel est prévu pour chaque invité, ce qui résout tous les problèmes de transport. Ils arrivent le 14, au soir, sur Plastic Beach et passent la journée du 15 à écrire un texte en compagnie de Gruff Rhys, qui avait chanté sur le morceau Leviathan en compagnie des Horrors et qui était resté pas mal de temps sur Plastic Beach. Néanmoins, ils doivent repartir le lendemain mais promettent de revenir. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Le 17 juillet, Murdoc découvre que le Boogieman a enregistré sa propre voix sur les titres Some Kind of Nature et le futur Pirate Jet pour expérimenter. Le résultat est vraiment bon. L'Anglais est conquis. Le 20 juillet, Hypnotic Brass Ensemble revient pour peaufiner un instrumental qui allait devenir le morceau Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach et, le lendemain, Bashy et Kano enregistrent leurs voix sur le morceau White Flag. Le 23, c'est au tour de Mark E. Smith d'être approché par Murdoc et Cyborg Noodle pour une collaboration. C'est là que le chanteur de The Fall leur parle d'un vieux bateau qu'il a souvent aperçu pendant ses promenades dans Manchester et qui aurait appartenu à des pirates du 18ème siècle. Ce bateau sera volé par le trio, qui s'en servira pour venir à Plastic Beach. Certaines phrases prononcées par Smith deviendront les paroles de Glitter Freeze, même si le morceau aurait bien pu ne jamais voir le jour, car le bateau s'est retrouvé dans plusieurs tempêtes, l'une d'entre elles ayant eu une chance de faire couler l'embarcation. Après l'enregistrement, Mark se réveillera dans le train de retour pour Manchester, sans aucun souvenir des dernières 24 heures. Les 27 et 28 juillet sont réservés à des enregistrements avec Little Dragon, groupe basé en Suède découvert par 2D (une de leurs chansons était passée dans la série "Grey's Anatomy"). De ces enregistrements, 2 nouvelles chansons seront crées : Empire Ants, avec tous les membres du groupe, et To Binge, uniquement avec la chanteuse du groupe, Yukimi Nagano. Le lendemain, c'est au tour des ex-Clash Mick Jones et Paul Simonon de venir jouer (ils feront leur part du titre Plastic Beach en une seule journée). Voici ce que Murdoc dit à ce sujet : “Il y a une chose qu’il faut que vous sachiez : Gorillaz, malgré le côté global, c’est l’Ouest londonien. L’Ouest londonien après un passage par l’enfer. Ça signifiait quelque chose de faire venir Paul, mais que ce soit bien clair : je suis le bassiste de Gorillaz. Je me suis seulement dit que ce serait super de les réunir à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis le Clash. Et sur ce titre, je joue d’un putain de kazoo ou un truc du genre. Je ne fais ça uniquement pour voir ce qui va se passer. L’important est qu’ils puissent mettre un peu d’eux dans le disque. Et après, ça m’appartiendra pour toujours, à moi, Gorillaz.” C'est en août 2009 que les rumeurs à propos du retour de Gorillaz commencent à se propager. Rumeurs qui parviendront jusqu'aux oreilles de Russel Hobbs et Noodle. Ces derniers se lanceront à la recherche de l'île pour retrouver Murdoc et lui faire payer son "abandon". Le 14 septembre, le rappeur Lupe Fiasco reçoit un coup de téléphone qui ne mènera sur rien et le 22 du même mois, De La Soul revient pour terminer Superfast Jellyfish. Barry Gibb (des Bee Gees) arrive sur l'île pour enregistrer mais une infection à l'oreille le contraint à annuler sa participation. Murdoc : “Il y avait une chance sur un million que ça arrive. Et merde. Bon, je vais le remplacer moi-même, il me suffira de chanter avec une voix aiguë.” A partir du 16 novembre, le mixage de l'album commence et ne prendra fin que le 8 décembre, uniquement interrompu par la venue de Snoop Dogg, enveloppé dans un manteau de fourrure et étant là pour enregistrer sa contribution sur le morceau Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach. Après la conception de l'album, le Boogieman est aperçu derrière le président américain Barack Obama, au moment où celui-ci annonce l'envoi de soldats supplémentaires en Afghanistan, le 1er décembre. Les 8 et 9 décembre 2009, le bassiste et Howie Weinberg, qui avait déjà masterisé Demon Days, partent masteriser Plastic Beach et Murdoc revient le lendemain. A Noël 2009, l'Anglais découvre un livre intitulé The Plastic Beach. Ce livre découpé en 13 chapitres raconte brièvement toute l'histoire de l'humanité, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Murdoc sur l'île. Tout ceci effraie ce dernier mais il décide de déboucher quelques bouteilles de rhum pour fêter la publication du disque. Il commence son émission de radio en janvier 2010 et l'album Plastic Beach sort en mars 2010. Ce sera ce même mois où Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett seront libérés de leur prison par 2D et Cyborg Noodle... Tracklist Edition standard # Orchestral Intro ''(1:09) # ''Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach (ft. Snoop Dogg) 3:35 # White Flag ''(ft. Bashy et Kano) 3:42 # ''Rhinestone Eyes (3:19) # Stylo ''(ft. Mos Def & Bobby Womack) 29 # ''Superfast Jellyfish (ft. De La Soul & Gruff Rhys) 2:54 # Empire Ants (ft. Little Dragon) 4:43 # Glitter Freeze (ft. Mark E. Smith) 4:02 # Some Kind of Nature (ft. Lou Reed) 2:59 # On Melancholy Hill (3:53) # Broken ''(3:16) # ''Sweepstakes (ft. Mos Def) 5:19 # Plastic Beach (3:46) # To Binge (ft. Yukimi Nagano) 3:55 # Cloud of Unknowning (ft. Bobby Womack) 3:05 # Pirate Jet ''(2:32) Editions bonus * ''Pirate's Progress (4:03) * Stylo (clip) 5:02 * Three Hearts, Seven Seas, Twelve Moons (2:14) * The Making of "Plastic Beach" (34:00) Samples * Superfast Jellyfish contient 2 samples : le premier vient d'une publicité pour la marque de sandwichs au micro-ondes Swanson et le second vient de l'émission anglaise Natural World. * Doncamatic contient un sample d'une interview du cofondateur de Korg, Tsutomu Kato. Charts * Allemagne : 3 * Australie : 1 (certifié disque d'or avec 35 000 copies vendues) * Autriche : 1 * Angleterre : 2 (Top Albums) / 1 (Top Dance Albums) disque de platine avec 300 000 copies vendues * Belgique (Flandre) : 1 (certifié disque d'or avec 15 000 copies vendues) * Belgique (Wallonie) : 2 (certifié disque d'or) * Canada : 3 (certifié disque d'or avec 40 000 copies vendues) * Croatie : 25 * Corée du Sud : 94 * Danemark : 1 (certifié disque d'or avec 15 000 copies vendues) * Ecosse : 4 * Europe : 1 * Etats-Unis : 2 (Billboard 200) / 1 (Top Alternative Albums) / 1 (Top Rock Albums) * Finlande : 37 * France : 2 (certifié disque de platine avec 100 000 copies vendues) * Grèce : 3 * Irlande : 4 (certifié disque d'or avec 7 500 copies vendues) * Italie : 12 * Japon : 17 * Mexique : 10 * Nouvelle-Zélande : 4 * Norvège : 6 * Pologne : 7 * Portugal : 4 * Russie : 11 * Suède : 10 * Suisse : 2 Bonus offerts avec les différentes éditions L'album Plastic Beach ''est donc sorti en 7 éditions différentes : l'édition standard, l'édition Experience, l'édition japonaise standard, l'édition Experience japonaise, l'édition iTunes, l'édition iTunes deluxe et l'édition vinyle. Voici un petit aperçu de ce qu'elles proposent : * '''L'édition standard' contient les 16 chansons (voir tracklist plus haut) mais aussi un carnet (bien que ce soit une version partielle) et un t-shirt Gorillaz (cela dépend de l'édition) * L'édition ''Experience'' contient aussi les 16 chansons et le t-shirt selon l'édition, mais aussi le carnet dans sa totalité, le DVD The Making of "Plastic Beach" et un accès à un contenu online exclusif (des fonds d'écran et des économiseurs d'écran). * L'édition standard japonaise contient toutes les chansons de l'album ainsi que la version partielle du carnet, mais possède aussi la chanson bonus Pirate's Progress, un poster, des stickers et les paroles des chansons sous forme physique. * L'édition Experience japonaise contient tous les bonus de l'édition japonaise standard, mais renferme aussi en son sein le DVD The Making of "Plastic Beach", le contenu online exclusif, la totalité du carnet et le clip de Stylo. * L'édition iTunes contient les chansons, les paroles en version digitale et la version partielle du carnet. * L'édition iTunes deluxe contient les bonus de l'édition iTunes standard (sauf que le carnet est complet), mais aussi les deux chansons bonus Pirate's Progress et Three Hearts, Seven Seas, Twelve Moons, le contenu online, le clip de Stylo et l'accès au contenu dit iTunes LP. * L'édition vinyle ne contient que les 16 chansons. Crédits * Stuart "2D" Pot : chant, claviers, synthétiseurs, guitare additionnelle * Murdoc Niccals : basse, basse au synthétiseur, boîte à rythmes, production * Cyborg Noodle : guitare, guitare au synthétiseur, synthétiseurs, choeur, clavier additionnel * Damon Albarn : chant sur To Binge et Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach, production additionnelle * Jamie Hewlett : design, clips, visuels * Zombie Flesh Eaters : design, clips, visuels * The Purple, the People, the Plastic Eating People (alias le Boogieman) : choeur sur Some Kind of Nature et Pirate Jet * Bashy : chant sur White Flag * De La Soul : chant sur Superfast Jellyfish * Hypnotic Brass Ensemble : cuivres additionnels sur Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach et Sweepstakes * Mick Jones : guitare additionnelle sur Plastic Beach * Kano : chant sur White Flag * Mos Def : chant sur Stylo ''et ''Sweepstakes * Yukimi Nagano : chant sur Empire Ants et To Binge * Bobby Womack : chant sur Stylo et Cloud of Unknowing * Little Dragon : accompagnement sur Empire Ants * Lou Reed : guitare additionnelle et chant sur Some Kind of Nature * Gruff Rhys : guitare additionnelle et chant sur Superfast Jellyfish * Paul Simonon : basse additionnelle sur Plastic Beach * sinfonia VIVA : orchestre sur Orchestral Intro et Cloud of Unknowing * Mark E. Smith : chant sur Glitter Freeze * Snoop Dogg : chant sur Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach * The Lebanese National Orchestra for Oriental Arabic Music : orchestre sur White Flag * Simon Tong : guitare additionnelle sur Empire Ants, Glitter Freeze et Cloud of Unknowing * Gabriel Manuels Wallace : batterie additionnelle sur Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach, Rhinestone Eyes, Superfast Jellyfish, Some Kind of Nature, Sweepstakes et Pirate Jet * Ted Chung : enregistrement sur Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach * David Coulter : harpe additionnelle sur Pirate Jet * Jason Cox : enregistrement et mixage * Chris Jackson : enregistrement sur Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach * Michael Makowski : enregistrement additionnel sur Stylo, Some Kind of Nature et Sweepstakes * Essam Rafea : arrangements et conduite de l'orchestre sur White Flag * James Redwood : arrangements de l'orchestre sur Orchestral Intro et Cloud of Unknowing * André de Ridder : arrangements et conduite de l'orchestre sur Orchestral Intro et Cloud of Unknowing * Stephen Sedgwick : programmation, enregistrement * Josh Shultz : enregistrement sur Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach * Howie Weinberg : masterisation de l'album Catégorie:Plastic Beach Catégorie:Albums de 2010 Catégorie:Albums Catégorie:Albums de Gorillaz Catégorie:Phase 3